Super Metroid: Uncut
by Hal Emmerich
Summary: The full story of super metroid, novelized and revamped
1. The History of Metroids

Super Metriod: Uncut  
  
Chapter 1: The History of Metroids  
  
Samus was in a large auditorium style room aboard the Ceres station. The scientists aboard the colony that were to study the being known as the metroid were invited to a symposium regarding their known abilities and former events regarding them.   
  
Samus: Alright.. first off.. the metroids were first encountered on Planet Zebes, a planet in this system not far away from the station. A metroid, is a dangerous lifeform, sorta looks like a jellyfish, but I've never seen a jelly fish that can eat through solid metal.   
  
This little statement got a little chuckle out of the 75 or so white coats that sat in the audience. A display on the wall behind samus came up to display the physiology of the Metroid in its fully grown form  
  
Samus: They were being put to used by the race known as the space pirates. Now, these aliens were being lead by an organism I have dubbed Mother Brain, because it looked like a giant brain and telepathically controlled the movements of not only the space pirates, but she was also gaining control over the metroids. I had to land on the surface and make my way deep into the planet to root out what I had hoped would be the only metroids in existance.. I was sucessful in eradicating those metroids, the mother brain and the space pirates. However they obviously were not the last metroids or we wouldn't be standing here.   
  
Some scientists in the back scribbled notes while she continued to talk, also on the back wall a video was played showing the only live footage of the mother brain in existance.  
  
Samus: I next encountered the metroids on their home planet, SR388, which is somewhat farther away then zebes in system 492, I am you are all familliar with it. The metroids that were breeding there demonstrated incredible evoloution capabilities. Within my week of landing, I had seen more then five forms of metroids aside from the larvae form. Their queen, a fully evolved metroid, was more then four times my size, and evidentally had been evolving for years, as it had armor powerful enough to resist all but the most powerful of missiles. The indicator on my suit that was showing how many metroids were on the planet literally jumped up by 10s every few minutes. Not only do they evolve fast, they are born extremely fast. Just when I thought I had taken out the last one, however, one more baby metroid spawned. I figured it would be better to allow it to live for study rather then eliminate it fully, in case there were others of its kind remaining. I think we can say for fairly certain that that is the last metroid in existance however. Any questions?  
  
A scientist in the back raised his hand  
  
Scientist 1: Miss Aran, What is the best method of dealing with a metroid?  
  
Samus: Well, I have always found freezing them to work well, but their high body heat causes them to thaw quickly, so you need to act quickly on top of that  
  
Scientist 2: Do you know of any final state of evoloution for the metroid life form?  
  
Samus: I think it may be the Omega form, the one I was referring to as the queen metroid, however I'm not 100% sure on..  
  
Scientist 3: Is there any truth to the rumor that you and Commander Adam have a relationship?  
  
Samus: NO! Absolutely not! are you out of your mind?  
  
This got a good laugh out of the group of scientists as Samus laughed a bit herself.   
  
Samus: Alright well I think thats it then  
  
The lead scientist stepped forward from the crowd and walked up to the stage.  
  
Lead Scientist: Miss Aran, on behalf of the entire Ceres Research Team, I would like to thank you for both bringing us a live specimen and giving us this background into the metroid. He held out his hand to shake hers. Samus shaked, saying  
  
Samus: Just do me a favor.. Don't let that.. thing.. get loose  
  
Applause came from the stands as Samus headed into the side corridor leading to the crew passages that ran through the ship. Samus turned at the sound of footsteps to see a man in military uniform, with brown hair and blue eyes looking at her.  
  
Commander Adam: That went well..  
  
Samus: That sucked.. badly, Adam I sounded horrible out there  
  
Adam: Well it could have been worse?  
  
The two entered an elevator, Samus hit the button for the docking bay as the elevator began rising up deck by deck, passing by habitat areas and crew quarters.   
  
Samus: How do you figure that?  
  
Adam: They could have thrown rotten rations at you  
  
They both laughed for a minute or two while the elevator headed up towards the docking bay level.   
  
Adam: So theirs no truth to the rumor of us being together?  
  
Samus: Absolutely none  
  
Adam: Well you can't blame a guy for trying for the impossible Samus Aran  
  
Samus laughed a bit as the elevator arrived at the top level, a large docking bay with Samus's ship being held in place by two large tractor beams to prevent it from being damaged by the stations orbit.  
  
Adam: Well anyways, Samus, thank you for coming, its been great seeing you again  
  
Samus: No problem Adam, I'm just sorry to see they finally got you cooped up behind a damned desk job  
  
Commander Adam: Hey, its better then getting stuck under space pirate fire for four days at a time  
  
They both laugh a bit more while Samus gets into her ship, Samus kicks the engines into full gear as it speeds out of the docking bay. She passes by a large sign on the way out "Now Leaving Ceres Research Colony" and sped off towards the vast openness of space, unaware she would be called back in less then a few moments 


	2. Attack On Ceres Station

Chapter 2: Attack On Ceres Station  
  
Adam stepped back into the elevator, emerging at the command center for the space station. From there the entire station could be run by 1 person, however he had 20 there since he didn't feel like earning his pay that much.  
  
Adam: Status report  
  
Operator: All systems normal  
  
Adam: Metroid Containment  
  
Operator: Holding  
  
Down in the test labs, a large glass structure with an energy shield around it held the protective container with the metroid in it. A group of scientists were preforming tests on it.  
  
Scientist: Look at this, this is phenomenonal, the energy readings are off the charts. If we can find some way to.. control it, do you realize what the benefits would be?  
  
Little did they know they weren't the only ones interested in the metroid.  
  
Back on the bridge, Adam was just settling into his comfy chair as a beeping noise came from a console.  
  
Operator: Sir.. theres an object on an intercept course for the station  
  
Adam: What is it?  
  
Operator: ... I can't tell sir, its approaching from the asteroid belt, I can't get a positive fix on it  
  
Adam: Right, bring the station to yellow alert just incase.  
  
The comms officer hits some buttons on his console  
  
Comms: All hands, This is the bridge, we are moving to yellow alert, secure critical systems and await further orders  
  
Adam: Send a message, all frequencies, unknown vessal you are approaching a Federation station, please identify yourself  
  
The message went out   
  
Comms: ..... no reply sir  
  
Operator: Sir, Its clearing the asteroid belt, its not a vessal sir, its.. some kind of.. alien.. sir I've never seen anything like it  
  
A murmer of "What the hell is that" and "Is it going to attack?" began rising from the bridge officers now assembled in front of the viewing windows.  
  
Adam: Red Alert, all hands to action stations, target it with the main weapons array  
  
Comms: Right then, all hands to red alert, man battle stations and secure all sectors, backup power systems engage. Bring forward weapons online  
  
In outer space the large alien, resembling a dragon was fast approaching the station. The station began switching weapons arrays to target the large bat like bird. The forward weapons array slid up, revealing large energy cannons. They pulled back and fired round energy pellets that did nothing to the massive alien. Hundreds of cannons fired round after round was pummeled into the large dragon like entity with no avail. It swooped in along the weapons array and with its massive talons tore then all out of place in one foul move.  
  
On the bridge, Adam was still calmly giving orders  
  
Adam: Secure the hangers, get an SOS out on all frequencies, This is Ceres station, we are under attack, I repeat, under attack. Lock down all systems and engage the emergancy life support network  
  
The communications officer could be heard attempting to get the message through from his terminal, each time receiving a loud beeping noise, The science officer went to speak but the communications officer beat him to the bad news  
  
Comms: Comms array one through three are out sir, and the fourth isnt responding, someone has to get down there to send the command manually.  
  
Adam didn't even wait for him to finish, he didn't even wait for the computer to say "Alien intruder on board." He bolted for the access hatch and down the main elevator. He descended several decks before the elevator stopped mid descent.   
  
Computer: Main elevator inoperable due to damage  
  
Adam: What the hell, it can't have gotten that far into the ship already  
  
Although Adam refused to believe this was happening, he began forcing open the metal plating on the elevator platform, revealing a small hatch, when he opened it there was a hand laser, as well as gloves with magnets attached for forcing open emergancy doors. Adam headed over to the other side and kicked out the other hatch in the floor, which opened to reveal the rest of the elevator shaft beneath him. He slid down the emergancy ladder until he came to the section gamma, deck C door. Using the magnetic gloves he forced open the normally hydraulic door and emerged in the general quarters of the ship, a long tunnel that ran around the ship in a circle that was connected to every section. Adam could hear a loud animal noise just around the corner from his position.  
  
Adam: What the hell was that??   
  
Adam did not wait to find out, the second he saw the clawed foot of the alien emerge he bolted it down the tunnel, towards Communications array 4 specifically. The alien had an odd feeling he knew what was going on and with mighty clanks the beast followed behind Adam down the corridor. It opened its mouth and fired fireballs towards Adam, who got hit, but only wounded. Limping ahead of the massive bird like creature he managed to get to the comms system and opened the hatch down to the comms array. The alien, being fairly large could not fit through the one man corridor. It instead could only fire its fireballs and claw at the deck hatch, until it finally went back to its mission. Adam began frantically switching on emergancy power circuts and adjusting frequencies. He hit the open frequency button  
  
Adam: Anybody out there... this Commander Adam of Ceres station, we are under attack and require assistance.. I repeat, we are under attack and require assistance. Please hurry!!  
  
The computer bleeped confirmation as he sat down to wait for help, unsure of whether the alien had left or not.  
  
Whatever it was had now destroyed most of the ship, the bridge was one of the few sectors now working, and even it was badly damaged. Suddenly the consoles died and the bridge lights darkened to the blue and orange emergancy lighting. The crew began discussing amongst themselves  
  
Operator: Do you think Adam made it?  
  
Comms: I really don't know..  
  
A general gargle of comments and conversation arose, as since main power was now down all they could do was sit and wait. Suddenly the tactical officer piped up  
  
Tactical: Quiet.. all of you........  
  
The room suddenly became eerily quiet as everyone could hear a clawing noise from the elevator shaft. In no more then a whisper, the tactical officer began giving orders  
  
Tactical: Jefferson, open the weapons locker, grab the energy rifle, a charge clip, and quietly pass it to me, quickly now  
  
The man complied, opening the locker and grabbing the energy rifle. He then loaded an energy clip into its ammo slot and passed it to the tactical officer.  
  
Tactical: All of you.. get back behind your stations.  
  
One by one they began taking refuge behind their consoles, quietly huddling up in groups. The tactical officer headed towards the elevator door and began forcing it open. The second he got it open, a massive tail came from the shaft, wrapping around him and dragging him into the shaft. The others listened in horror as they heart shots fired, before finally they heard the sound of something or someone being cracked repeatedly against the side of the elevator. No one dared go near the elevator doors to shut them,  
  
Comms: .. we aren't going to make it out of this  
  
Jefferson: Maybe we will sir, maybe Adam got the message out  
  
Comms: I didn't mention Adam did I, WE aren't going to make it out of this, not alive anyways  
  
The bridge fell silent again as they heard the clawing continue. Suddenly a massive explosion erupted from the elevator. The bridge officers almost screamed, however their sound was lost to the vacuum that was now emerging from the elevator. One by one their stations, and eventually them, were sucked into the vast blackness of the breach the alien had just made. From the outside, things could be seen drifting out from the hole in the side of the shaft, consoles, debris, people, drifting off towards the emptiness of space. Without a functioning bridge, the systems on board failed one by one. The alien knew it had won its battle.  
  
The only component with fully working support was the metroid research chamber on deck 3, which the clever scientists had diverted all power to, and were now using as a refuge. One by one they sealed the emergancy bulkheads around the room, and began breaking out emergancy supplies and weapons. They could hear the alien parading around the bulkheads, however they were designed to withstand a full explosion of the reactor core, let alone one alien. The scientists let out a sigh of relief as they heard the alien walking off.  
  
The alien made its way 1 deck up to deck H, and made it so that the only thing standing between him and the chamber was the floor, which didn't matter to it too much. With a mighty heave it ripped through the metal floor into the research chamber. The scientists in there did there best to defend against the assualt, but they were no match. He picked up one with his talon and tossed him into the glass chamber holding the metroid. With a loud smash it broke, sending an ominous echo through the station. The computer voice could again be heard  
  
Computer: Warning.. metroid containment breach  
  
However its alerts went on deaf ears, the only other sounds on board were the sound of the aliens cry, and the forboding chirp of the metroid. Finally after several shouts the power in the computer core failed, and the only power on at all was the emergancy lights. 


	3. Investigation

Chapter 3: Investigation  
  
Samus was shocked when she saw the damage done to Ceres. Even at the distance she was at, multiple hull breaches were discernable, and debris was floating around. Samus punched the engines to 120% and sped towards the docking bay. The only thoughts in her mind were "Please let Adam be alright" and "If those idiots let the metroid out I'll kill them." Her ship lurched into the docking bay, however no automatic tractor beams came to grab her ship this time, so she set down using the magnetic clamps that extended like feet from her ship. Emerging from the hatch of her ship, her yellowish armor glinted from that particular solar systems sun. She aimed around with her arm cannon, surveying the area for hostiles, however the only things moving were the corpses floating around. Apparently there was no gravity in this section  
  
Samus: What the hell happened here?  
  
She leapt off the ship, allowing the magnetic boots of her suit to cling to what was left of an access catwalk. Slowly making her way along, she came to what was left of one of the elevators that lead to the station itself. The shaft was collapsed and totally inaccesible.  
  
Samus: Damn, so much for the easy way  
  
With that she began looking around for another way into the ship. Her eyes glazed across fields of debris, broken glass, some bodies, and finally set on the life support maintence hatch that lead to the environmental control center. Samus charged her weapon and fired, blowing the hinges off the hatch. It peacefully floated away, bouncing off the walls of the docking bay. Samus began making her way inside.  
  
Samus: I wasn't gone that long, what could have done that much damage in such a short time  
  
After a few minutes she set down out of the hatch at the top of a shaft leading down. Since gravity was somewhat normal here she didn't bother following the catwalks down, she just leapt off the side and fell down, as her suit was equipped with thrusters that could ease any landing or whiplash she might incur. She opened the door and emerged in the main environmental pump room. All of the pumps were offline, and the only lights in the room were blue and orange... the emergancy lights. She heard footsteps behind her and began charging her cannon, before spinning around to greet Adam limping up behind her. She fired, but Adam managed to knock her gun away from his face, so instead of shooting him she shot the wall.  
  
Adam: ... careful with that thing Samus, you almost did it that time  
  
Samus: Adam!!.. serves you right for sneaking up on me  
  
Adam: Listen, Samus, I'm glad your here, the station got attacked by this big.. bird like ..thing, I don't know what you would call it. We didn't have a chance  
  
Samus's eyes flashed wide open underneath her suit. She remembered something like that before.  
  
Samus: By any chance did it have a sort of long spikey tail  
  
Adam: Yes.. it did actually  
  
Samus begins walking down the corridor, the sound of a charging cannon echoing through the halls  
  
Samus: I killed something like that back on my first visit to Zebes. Ridley...  
  
Adam is busy checking a console with a little emergancy power battery rigged up to it  
  
Adam: Damnit!! We need to get down to metroid containment!!!!!  
  
Samus: ... you have got to be kidding... Adam.. please say you have at least 50 inches of steel between our friend and the metroid  
  
Adam: ... We "did", it didn't like that too much so it reduced it to about one inch, which it clawed through  
  
Samus begins taking off down the corridor, blasting the next door off its hinges  
  
Samus: Which way to metroid containment?  
  
Adam: Well.. let me think.. corridor 3 is blocked, 5 is destroyed, we could use access four, thats below where the alien made the hole  
  
Samus: And how do we get there  
  
Adam brought up a map of the facility on the console  
  
Adam: You go ahead, I'll guide you from here  
  
Samus: Fine   
  
With that Samus now heads down the corridor, Adam turns on the communications system on his suit.  
  
Adam: Alright now, your going to have to look for some stairs... they should be three sections to your right  
  
Samus began heading down that way, she passed by numerous crew quarters with bodies in them. If they weren't dead from either impalement by something large, burning, or just plain crushing, it was from the now hostile atmosphere. She finally got to the stairs and began heading up  
  
Adam: Alright Access four is one level up  
  
Samus raced to the top of the stairs, aiming her cannon around to make sure the alien wasn't there. Greeting her at the top was a long passage, at the end of which was a sign that said "Access four" and had a heavy blast door closed around it.  
  
Samus: Adam theres a huge door blocking the way, I can't blow through something like that  
  
Adam: Right, those idiots must have sealed the Quarintine bay up trying to stop the intruder.  
  
Samus: Any other ways in?  
  
Adam: Actually yes, head up another level, theres a hole in the floor leading into that room  
  
Samus began making her way back to the staircase then up to the next level. She could see the massive holes ripped in the wall, and in the floor. Metal support beams lay across the hall, but nothing Samus couldn't climb around. She lept down into the hole in the floor, only to find the containment unit with broken glass shards around it, and no metroid.  
  
Samus: Adam.. wheres the metroid  
  
Adam: ... don't tell me...  
  
Samus: Adam.. find it!  
  
Adam: Umm.. tracking.. ok got it, its in the auditorium, thats just the next sector ahead.  
  
Samus pried open the emergancy blast door and stepped into the auditorium she had given her address in. The area was deserted, and it looked different with only blue and orange lights running on it. On top of the podium, sure enough was the metroid, still in its container.  
  
Samus began walking up to it, Ice beam armed  
  
Samus: How the heck did you get over here now  
  
Adam: Samus.. something isn't right.. I'm not reading anything...  
  
Samus: Duh, the only thing in here is the Metroid  
  
Adam: No I mean your not even showing up, its like the room has absolutely NOTHING in .. BEHIND YOU!!!  
  
While Samus's attention was on the metroid, a large tail had appeared behind her and swiped her in the back. Samus was flung across the room and smashed through the monitor behind the stage. She landed on the floor, and began rising up. On her visor, the words "Ice Beam Malfunction" and "Charge beam - Malfunction" appeared. Samus stood there in awe of what stood before her. The massive dragon like creature spread its massive wings, and made a loud sound as if to laugh at samus.  
  
Samus: Well, my haven't you grown Ridley...  
  
Ridleys noise turned to an audible laugh, in a dark synthesized voice, it spoke  
  
Ridley: Well well well, if it isn't Samus Aran  
  
Samus: When the hell did you learn how to talk  
  
Ridley: Oh I've learned quite a few things since our last encounter. I've grown up now Samus, and I have you to thank. My hatred for you, drove me to push myself to the limit, to grow larger, and stronger, until finally I would surpass even your ability.   
  
Samus took the time during ridleys monologue to fire a shot right at his head. He took it and laughed it off  
  
Ridley: Your pea shooter is no match for me, Samus. Let me show you how its done  
  
With that ridley opened his mouth and spat rapid fire fireballs at Samus. Samus was again hit by surprise from the shear speed and size of the attack, and was blown through the wall of the chamber, into the inner most section, the reactor core.  
  
Ridley: It's time for me to repay your kindness to me for the last time.  
  
Ridley picked up the metroid, and crashed through the wall into the reactor core room himself. The room was circular, with a large arc of electricity flowing between two pointed objects in the center. Ridley picked up the wounded samus with his tail and began moving her closer and closer to the energy. The occaisional arc of electricity ran down Samus's suit, and her suit was beginning to heat up from it. Samus winced in pain but ridley continued  
  
Ridley: Now you know what I felt all those years ago  
  
With that Ridley chucked samus into the core, where she was caught in the stream of energy, hovering there with electricity flowing through her. Samus watched the power meter on her suit go down.. and down.. and down. Her vision was getting blurry, and she could barely make out ridley escaping with the metroid, and then a figure entering the room.   
  
Adam: Samus!!!!  
  
Adam made his way over to the reactors controls.. no good, ridley had fried them.  
  
Adam: ... damnit...   
  
Adam looked over towards the breakers.. they were arcing with energy from the overload of samus being in the reactor. But he could probably managed to pull them if he tried. He made his way over across the piles of debris.  
  
Samus: Adam.... don't... do it.......  
  
Adam put his hands on the breakers. Electricity flowed through ever bone in his body, but he managed to start to pull them down at a painstakingly slow rate. Finally he cut the breakers and samus fell to the floor, as did Adam. Samus got up, weakly and rushed over to Adam.  
  
Samus: Adam!! Adam are you alright????  
  
Adams voice was hoarse and it was obvious that he had suffered more through his thin suit them samus had in her armor.  
  
Adam: .. listen.....samus...   
  
He coughed for a moment, before continuing, practically forcing out the words  
  
Adam: ... stop.... ridley and.. the.. Metroid  
  
Samus: Adam.. we have to get you to a doctor first  
  
Adam: No..... Samus... please.. you need.. to do this... for me...  
  
He paused for a moment, before adding  
  
Adam: .... any.... objections...... lady?  
  
Samus shook her head, as Adam reached out, using her hand he pulled himself up to kiss her hand, before falling limply to the floor.  
  
Samus: A-Adam... come on speak to me!! Adam!! Don't do this!!!!!!!!!11  
  
He was dead.. a cry of NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! echoed throughout the hallways  
  
Ridley was presently making his way back through the metroid containment bay, and was just leaving, when one of the scientists grabbed onto a console and began pulling himself up. He began entering in keystrokes, one by one into the system.  
  
Scientist: Computer... engage...self... destruct.. auth code James 29 zulu alpha 4  
  
The computer began echoing through the halls  
  
Computer: Warning.. Auto Destruct sequence engaged... all personell report to registered evacuation centers immediately.. timed charges set to...   
  
At that the computer garbled.. something had gone wrong, the main computer core was unable to load the self destruct files  
  
Computer: Auto Destruct failure, can not load timer.. loading default... 1 minute to Auto destruct  
  
Samus heard this, and stood up. Looking back down to Adam she ran down the hallway she came through as fast as she could, dodging exploding pipes and falling debris. She got to the hole in the floor and leapt up, grabbing onto the edge and pulling herself up to hear..  
  
Computer: 45 seconds to auto destruct  
  
Samus did a kick flip up to the ledge and lept down the stairs, then headed down the crew passage, ignoring the fact that the floor behind here was being engulfed in fire. At this point the lights were being drowned out by the orange of the flames occuring everywhere. Samus was just entering the environment pump room at the 30 second mark. She quickly made her way back into the docking room shaft, and began crawling through. She had just made it through when...  
  
Computer: 15 seconds to auto destruct  
  
Samus was now having a bit of a problem, the stations gravity was now completely off from all the explosions, and was set up so that the wall was the floor. She leapt down to the wall and began using the hand rails on the catwalks leading to the top of her ship as a ladder. Dangling precariously above the now enflamed elevator shaft she pulled herself up the vertical railing and to her ship. She got in, closed the hatch and with her foot kicked the reverse engines online. The magnetic feet literally tore a section of the hull out before she got free. The entire docking bay was exploding behind her now and with mere seconds to spare she jetted out the docking bay.  
  
Computer: 3.....2.......1.....  
  
Where the count of 0 would be there was a tremendous explosion as the Ceres station crashed into the asteroid belt that is in a very high orbit of Zebes. Samus was now hot in pursuit of ridley, but got a message from Federation HQ after about 10 minutes of travel.  
  
Officer: Miss Aran, shut down your engines and await our fleet. You are hereby under arrest for events revolving around the destruction of Ceres colony.   
  
Samus: Sorry, I don't take orders from you, and I have my own agenda.  
  
With that the ship sped off towards Zebes.  
  
Back at Fed HQ, in a conference room, the events were being discussed. The meeting consisted of two generals with plenty of rank and medals, and a man in a business suit.  
  
General 1: Do you really believe Samus caused the destruction of Ceres?  
  
General 2: No, but it will give her reason to keep out of the way of the teams on Zebes.. she will think they are there to hunt her.  
  
Suit: Gentlemen, Need I remind you of your quota, If the program is to succeed we need at least twenty five metroids in the next three weeks. Miss Aran must not be allowed to eradicate the reminaing metroids or else we just sent our money down the crapper. You have your orders gentlemen, find those metroids, and stop Miss Aran at all costs.  
  
Both generals salute and walk out, the man in the suit opens a communications frequency.  
  
Suit: Get me the commander of the B.S.L. Space station, priority one  
  
What ominious dark plot is in the works here? What does the galactic federation want with 25 metroids? Why is Ridley back? Keep reading to find out!  
  
Please R&R, and I hope your enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it  
  
Hal_emmerich 


	4. The Landing

Chapter 4: The Landing  
  
Samus's ship lurched through the atmosphere of Zebes. There was a heavy weather system passing through the most viable landing site, with high winds, and heavy thunderstorms, but Samus didn't care, the only thought in her mind was making Ridley pay for what he had done. With a violent blast of thrusters she adjusted course and took the ship down in a small clearing outside the place she saw Ridley land.  
  
Samus: Now where did he go...  
  
When the ship finally landed she emerged from the hatch on the top. Suddenly she heard her computer go off inside.  
  
Computer: Warning.. engine failure.. auto repair will take several days to complete  
  
Samus: Alright..well looks like I'm here for a while..  
  
Samus climbed down from her ship and began looking around. The place seemed deserted, except for one blue door samus could see inside of a cave.   
  
Samus: He must have gone this way..  
  
Samus began heading towards the door, as she walked toward it, her visor indicated that it was of space pirate design, and was made to be opened using the natural energy in their bodies as an identifying system, so that if so much energy came into it, it would register and open. Samus fired her arm cannon at the door, and it opened with a mechanical whirr sound. Inside the cave was completely deserted.  
  
Samus: .. this is way too easy..   
  
Samus headed inside, arm cannon aiming around at whatever might be moving, but all she saw were spider like insects and bugs retreating from her step.. this place had been deserted for a long time. She continued walking, until finally she got to a large pit with another blue door at the bottom. She began wall kicking her way down the shaft, but stopped when she heard footsteps up above. She could see the white boots of the Federation space suits stop just above the pit.  
  
Sentry 1: I don't think Aran went this way sir, theres none of her usual trade marks, blaster scorch marks, dead bodies  
  
Commander: Alright, get the other teams down here and begin search immediately. Form omega 3  
  
Samus thought to herself "why so much interest in me?" as she began quietly making her way down to the door. She fired her cannon and slipped down through it.  
  
Sentry 2: Sir did you hear that?  
  
Commander: (laughing) Probably some space pirate ghost, ignore it  
  
Now samus was in a familliar room. After her fight with mother brain she had to escape via a shaft that lead directly to the surface. Only it didn't seem to lead to the surface any more, it also seemed to have been several levels shorter then she remembered, so maybe the blast had taken off five or six levels of it. She made her way down the ruined corridor, down and down and down into the depths of zebes, until she came to the door that lead to mother brains old chamber. With another blast she opened it up, and emerged in the Mother brains chamber, which was in shambles. What was left of the life support glass she used to reside in was the top and bottom of the tube, and broken glass lay everywhere. As well, the acidic liquid that samus guessed had been the brains cerebral fluid had drained from the chamber via several decently sized holes. Samus leapt along the room, proceeding through where her glass barrier tubes used to be, and headed out the door. The next room was new, she remembered there being a path that lead close to the surface before mother brains room. Yet before her was an elevator leading down.  
  
Samus: .. something is definitely not right here...  
  
Samus stepped on and let it take its course. When she emerged she was in Brinstar, where she had started her first mission.  
  
Samus: This must be a part of the elevator I used to get down here before.. but what happened to the upper passages then.  
  
Samus turned to look around, and saw something glowing behind a rock formation. She leapt over the top of it, to find a glowing ball of orange energy. Her suit recognized this as a Chozo upgrade, and she leapt down to grab it. The moment her hand went through it, her suit pulsed with energy, and the words came on her visor "Morph Ball Restored"  
  
Samus: Morph ball, that should come in handy  
  
Suddenly a spotlight came down on samus, and locked on to her. She tried to leap back over the rock formation but found it was too high to jump. She rolled into her morph ball and rolled through a crack on the ground.  
  
Samus: And yet another new thing... who's been down here since I was  
  
Samus headed down the opposite cavern, now curious as to what else had been altered. The next room was the remainder of the shaft she used to have to climb to access the other areas of the planet, such as Lower brinstar and Norfair, as well as the mother brains chamber. Only the down portion remained, so samus assumed the blast had eliminated the upper shaft. She leapt down the lower shaft and entered the room that was there. Inside was another chozo upgrade, which she put her hand down on to pick up. Her visor flashed "Missile Launcher Add-on Restored."   
  
Samus: Ballistics, Ridley you'd better watch out now!  
  
Samus headed back out, and after returning to the surface of the cavern she continued until she came to a door with a different energy signature. Her visor registered it would take more energy then her arm cannon could fire even at maximum charge (let alone the fact her charge function was disabled.) She looked at her arm cannon, and decided to try out the new missile addon. With a click her arm cannon opened and changed ammunition. She aimed her arm straight out and fired a missile directly into the center of the green door, it responded, but it still wasn't enough, four more however was, and the door opened, revealing another large cavern, the remains of part of the access way to tourain.  
  
Samus: ... this brings back far to many memories  
  
Samus recalled the time she had spent fighting her way up this area, across the area above it, and back down into the tourain sector.  
  
Samus: ... Damn why didn't I see this path earlier, I could have skipped most of the planet and just gone to take out Mother Brain herself..  
  
She cursed her luck, and went further down into the room, where another chozo upgrade awaited her, on a strange pedastal. Once again it was a missile pack, but as she took it, the pedastal sank into the ground, and a search light came on, tracking her every move. Samus dived back out the door to the room, and she could hear the searchlight shut off.  
  
Samus: What the hell is this?? There was nothing left when I left before, I made sure of that  
  
Samus gave herself a bit of a coy smirk as she said the last line, and headed back to the elevator to the old tourain, which she had dubbed Crateria, due to the amount of holes in the ground from the explosives set by mother brain. Little did she know she was being watched..  
  
In another part of the planet... A space pirate walked along a catwalk into a large room with monitors covering the walls, as well as several life support tubes known as Zebetites,   
  
a large central casing sat in the center of the room, however gleam of the lights in the room prevented anyone from seeing inside. Several turrets tracked the movements of the pirate, however none fired...  
  
?????: Who izzz this one that disturbs us?  
  
Pirate: She is the chozo hunter... the one from before, my queen  
  
Something from within the casing hissed, and let out a loud scream, the pirate backed off a bit. The zebetites pulsed as it screamed.  
  
?????: Sammmmus Aran, that annnnnnnoying little pestilence, how I loathheeee the name...  
  
what is her ssssssssstatus  
  
Pirate: She has infiltrated the old tunnels, your highness, and has succeeded in restoring several of her old abilities we..erm... forgot to collect.. when we were clearing the area  
  
?????: Iiiiiiiiiiiiingrate, I should sssssssshoot you where you stand for your idioccccccccy  
  
Numerous turrets locked onto the pirate, and began powering up  
  
Pirate: My queen, please, give me another chance  
  
?????: hmmmmmm.... very well.. but shhhhhhhhhhhhhould you fail again, your bonessssssssss will line the bottom of this room  
  
The turrets went back to just normal tracking at this remark  
  
?????: dissssssspatch a welcoming party for her... see that sssssssshe is made uncomfortable  
  
Pirate: Yes, my queen  
  
The pirate bowed and exitted the room  
  
When samus reached the top of the elevator shaft to tourain.. she swore she heard movement on the other side of the door......  
  
*** end Chapter 4 ***  
  
Note, I apologize for the lack of updates to the story, for those of you waiting for another chapter, Also a special thanks goes out to borris533 for informing me that people are hoping for me to continue writing, thanks Boris!  
  
And no I don't own anything in this story.. well.. I own the game Super Metroid.. or at least a copy of the game, does that count for anything? :P 


	5. Ambushed!

Chapter 5: Ambushed!!  
  
As Samus opened the door to mother brains old chamber, something seemed out of place when she stepped into the room, but she couldn't place her finger on it. She scanned around the room, and her instinct as a bounty hunter told her somethng wasn't right, it rang in her head like a bell, but nothing came to mind.  
  
Samus: .. Am I imagining things.. or is something different..  
  
She continued walking into the room, making her way across the old Zebetite life support tube holders, until she was directly in the middle of the room.. then it hit her like a brick. As she looked around the room she realized the monitors on the walls had turned back on, and the lights were on...  
  
Samus: Somethings been here... since I was last here...  
  
As she finished the last word in the sentence she heard a loud breaking sound from behind her. She spinned around just in time to watch something rip through a drain in the floor, located directly in front of the door to the elevator.  
  
Samus: Damn!  
  
No sooner had that one popped up then another loud breaking sound could be heard, coming from the other side of the room. She turned her head to see another space pirate, tearing through the pedastal where mother brain used to reside, again located right in front of the door to the vertical escape tunnel. She was trapped  
  
Samus: Its an ambush!!  
  
Two more came down from the ceiling to the left and right of her. The four space pirates in the room turned to face her, and cannons slid into place on their wrists  
  
Space Pirate 1: You go no further Samus  
  
Space Pirate 2: We'll make short work of you!  
  
Samus readied her own arm cannon, preparing for combat. She loaded her newly restored missile launcher and prepared to take the four on.   
  
Samus: Bring it on!  
  
The first and second pirates fired, samus leapt and did a summersault in mid air over to the corner of the room, barely being missed by the lasers. The other two locked onto her there, and fired at her, but again she ran up the wall and back flipped off it. Upon landing, she spun around to fire a missile at the 3rd pirate, who was engulfed in flames and quickly collapsed. The 2nd Pirate grabbed her from behind, and allowed his razor sharp claws to extend, just nanometers away from cutting the thin flexible armor that surrounded her neck.   
  
Space Pirate 2: I've got you now Samus.. this is for the deaths of our comrades  
  
The pirate was about to slice her neck open, when the first pirate yelled..  
  
Space Pirate 1: NO! I have a better idea..  
  
The third pirate walked over, and grabbed her arm cannon, preventing her from using it, together, they held her there for a matter of minutes, discussing in an alien language over their communications systems before finally they had decided on a course of action. The two that had her took her over to an exposed patch of wiring, strapped her to it, and welded it back on using their wrist lasers, so that they acted as ropes chained to the wall. Samus was now completely helpless.  
  
Space Pirate 1: Oh, don't worry Samus, we're not going to kill you...  
  
The 1st space pirate walked over to a monitor, and touched it, a wave of energy coming from his hand. Samus felt energy begin coming into the wires, not enough to shock, but enough to burn.. the three then walked into the next room, and the door sealed. When the door finished sealing, it turned clear, and she could see them watching her.  
  
Samus: ... I don't get it, sure its a little uncomfortable, but its not gonna kill me or anything..  
  
Space Pirate 1: Oh, no, thats just to make you uncomfortable.. this is to kill you..  
  
She could hear a bubbling sound coming from where the drain was, and noticed the hole was starting to glow reddish.   
  
Samus: NO!!!!  
  
She could see the drain hole starting to fill up with acid, fresh, acid that she knew could cut through her suit in a matter of minutes, seeing as how Ridley had already damaged its armor. It began rising, and filling the lowest levels of the room, spilling into every little groove in the floor. Samus was suspended so her feet were halfway up the room, and her head was at the very ceiling. She struggled against the constraints, which were now fairly painful from high heat.   
  
Space Pirate 2: haHAH, hot enough for ya?  
  
The acid was now about a fourth of the way up the room, and was eating through debris that had fallen from the ceiling.  
  
Samus: .. what am I going to do.....  
  
Space Pirate 3: Well dying would be nice  
  
The acid was now seconds away from her feet, when she heard a strange little noise..  
  
Samus: whats.. that.. sound..?  
  
Samus forced the words out from the searing pain of the wires on her, she forced her head to the side to see a little green creature, no bigger then her head, walk out on top of a pipe, and look down at her with big round black eyes, almost like an alien teddy bear.. it smiled, showing very sharp teeth  
  
????: ki-ki-kiki-ki?  
  
Samus: Can you.. understand me little guy?  
  
The creature gave no visible signs of understanding...  
  
Samus: .. don't suppose theres any chance of you AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!11  
  
As she was about to finish her sentence she realized the acid was at the very tip of her feet, it was intense, and made her cry out in pain.. the creature reared its head a bit, and began scampering down samus to her legs. With a good chomp it cut the two restraints on both her legs, and she weakly lifted them out of harms way. It proceeded to cut the rest of her restraints, except for one last arm one, when it cut on that however, she fell into the acid below. The creature, being on her shoulder at the time, leapt on top of her helmet to stay above the acid. Samus leapt ontop of one of the zebetite cylinders and, seeing a duct in the ceiling, used her missile launcher to blow a hole in it and leap up.  
  
Space pirate 1: She's getting away!! STOP HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The three pirates began scaling the walls of the escape shaft, heading to the exit to that vent, also in the shaft were over 10 support pirates, who were not quite as powerful as the three from the ambush, but still dangerous in large groups.  
  
Reaching the top of the vent, samus found herself in one of Tourians old maintence shafts, she remembered this shaft used to be filled with metroids, but that didn't matter now. Her senses were still recovering from the blast of pain the acid had given her.. those space pirates would pay for that. She sat down for a moment, catching her breath, and analyzing the little creature that had found her.  
  
Samus: Thanks lil guy, I owe ya one  
  
Samus had no time to reflect on the creature however, as a laser ripped through the wall to her left, the creature scurried into a small hole. Samus stood, reading her missile launcher, and turned to the wall.  
  
Samus: Payback time!  
  
She stepped backwords, heading almost to the opposite end of the room, but not before kicking a peice of thin,weak metal over the large duct she had just escaped through, which covered it. The space pirates, all 13 of them, walked into the room, and onto the duct. Samus put her hands in the air  
  
Samus: Alright.. I surrender  
  
Space Pirate 1: Good girl.. I'll make your death quick then.. well.. quickER  
  
Too bad the Space Pirate didn't see the smirk on her face, with a quick move she fired a missile at the weak metal under them, and it gave way, sending all 13 of the space pirates into the pool of acid below.  
  
Samus: Looks like 13 wasn't your lucky number   
  
Samus leapt over the hole and headed out into the escape shaft, hearing the screams of space pirates behind her. She leapt up the platforms up the remaining way of the shaft and headed up into upper crateria.  
  
**End chapter 5** 


	6. The Hunter

Chapter 6 - The Hunter  
  
Back at Fed HQ, a man in a suit similar to Samus's, except black, walked into the main meeting hall, where the man in the suit from before was waiting for him. The man spoke out in a deep british voice  
  
Man: Director Smith I trust  
  
Smith: You've done your research, I see, how have you been doi..  
  
Man: Cut to the chase Smith, whats this about a job  
  
Smith: erm.. right, Are you aware of Samus Aran  
  
The man yawned, bored, and proceeded to state his answer  
  
Man: Samus Aran, legendary bounty hunter responsible for the extermination of the metroids, allegedly involved in the destruction of Ceres station, short temper, no known past, rarely seen outside her suit, a loose cannon probably out shooting something right now  
  
Smith: Very good Mr.. ah let me look up your last name here  
  
Man: Call me Stanley, I hate last names..  
  
Smith: Whatever, ok then, you know your stuff, so i'll be blunt, we need her dead  
  
Stanley: She would be a worthy opponent.. a dead one, but worthy, you realize that my services don't come cheap however.   
  
Smith: I think something can be arranged  
  
Smith types something into his computer, diagrams of a new arm cannon weapon come up on the screen  
  
Stanley: And this is supposed to be..?  
  
Smith: Stan...its..  
  
Stanley: Stanley.. I said call me Stanley  
  
Smith: Whatever, its the most powerful weapon in existance right now.. weapon code 29134-E delta 6, more affectionately dubbed by its researchers as "Hyper Beam", a blast of multi phasic energy from within the arm cannon allows for maxi..  
  
Stanley: I don't want the geek version, whats it capable of  
  
Smith: Well... we aren't really sure.. we found this weapon at a chozo ruins site, and our scientists are still trying to find out its capabilities.. We think it has something to do with the amount of raw energy inverted in the charge cycle of the..  
  
Stanley: Laymans terms..  
  
Smith: We think its determined by how powerful your arm cannon is.. Stan  
  
At that Stanley raised his arm cannon at Smith, a loud charging noise came out of his arm cannon  
  
Stanley: For the last time call me Stanley.. I don't go by Stan  
  
Smith: Sorry, anyways, your payment will be this weapon, and every other upgrade we have  
  
He lowered it again, smirking discretely under his black visor as the charge dissipated  
  
Stanley: What other upgrades?  
  
Smith: All the usual refinements, enhanced Charge, Spazer, Ice, Wave and Plasma beam functionality, high jump, morph ball,Tri-missile/super missile launcher, Space jump with energy shield, or Screw Jump as its more commonly called.. Fusion "Power" bomb...  
  
Stanley: All that plus 1 billion galactic credits..  
  
Smith: what??? no!!   
  
Stanley: Very well then  
  
Stanley turns and heads slowly towards the door  
  
Smith: Alright..alright.. i'll pay the  
  
Stanley: 2 billion  
  
Smith: But you just said...  
  
Stanley: and you refused my price, so I made another  
  
Smith: 1 billion  
  
Stanley: 3.. and I want it up front  
  
Smith: Jeez.. alright alright.. 3 billion.. and the upgrades  
  
Stanley: It'll be a pleasure killing Samus for you, Smith  
  
Smith: Research labs down the hall, you can get your upgrades there, the money will be transferred to your account upon your completion of your mission  
  
Stanley: What part of upfront did you not understand..  
  
Smith: I need time to.. allocate.. if you will.. that kind of funding.. the rest of the senate has no clue this is going on, and I intend to keep it that way  
  
Stanley: Hmph.. do you know why I want the money upfront?  
  
Smith: Because you don't think i'll pay right? I will I assure you  
  
Stanley: No you idiot, I need it to upgrade the armor on my suit, I could care less about the money, Samus's head is my reward here  
  
Smith: ..Why do I get the feeling you know Samus a bit more then your file says?  
  
Stanley: Lets just say I know her more then she thinks I do..  
  
Smith: Care to explain?  
  
Stanley: No I don't  
  
With that he walks out the door and heads down to the research lab, as he walked he mumbled something under his breath  
  
Stanley: After all these years I'll finally have my revenge on you Samus!  
  
**End Chapter 6**  
  
Whats Stanleys past with Samus? What is this devastating new weapon they've found? Will I stop talking like this? (as for that last one dream on). All in the next episode of.. hey wait this isn't a TV show.. its my fanfic... erm.. never mind that line..  
  
Hope you guys are enjoying this! And no i don't own Metroid, or Samus (although I wouldn't mind owning a fully upgraded power suit.. Whee missiles away!)  
  
- Hal Emmerich 


End file.
